Simplify the following expression: ${7k-6(-k-2)}$
Answer: Distribute the ${-6}$ into the parentheses: $ 7k {-6(}\gray{-k-2}{)} $ $ 7k + {6k+12} $ Combine the $k$ terms: $ {7k + 6k} + 12$ $ {13k} + 12$ The simplified expression is $13k+12$